Pahee
Pahee is a contestant from Crossed S1: Origin, Crossed S2: Rise of Rejects, Crossed S3.5: Chronos, Crossed S6: Lightning Storm, and Crossed S12: Top Dogs Vs Underdogs. Origins Pahee began the game strong, winning the very first Golden X, and crossing his target Octen. After rallying votes to take Octen out, Pahee was able to solidify a solid alliance that would help him later in the game. His social skills were very present throughout the next 4 rounds, where he was able to avoid being crossed. In the 9th round, Pahee had made it to the final 4 with a LX, and only 1 target left in the game, DJ. After DJ's GX win, Pahee nobly sacrificed himself for his closest allies, Chazza and Jam. He returned to the game with his LX, and took out DJ. At the final 3, Pahee's luck paid off when he won the final GX, and voted out Jam, who was a social threat. The combination of Pahee's gameplay, and Chazza's aggression toward the jury allowed Pahee to get a majority of the jury votes. Rise of Rejects Pahee began the game strong, manipulating how the groups were chosen to his advantage, and placing his closest allies from season 1 on his group. After an initial failed attempt to vote out a strong player, Jack, Pahee took it upon himself to make sure Jack would be voted out. He won many GXs, and a DC, and eventually took out all of the players that opposed him. Nearing the end of the game, Pahee abused his close relationship with Swim, convincing Swim not to cross him at the F6 double elimination. After this, Pahee won his way to the finale, bringing Chazza again. Similar to season 1, Pahee won through his gameplay and Chazza's aggression towards the jury. Chronos In his third season Pahee entered the game having a solid bond with DP. This bond paid off as DP was chosen to be Chronos, the season twist. After revealing this information to Pahee, Pahee took control of DP's powers and told him every move to make. Pahee dominated this season strategically, and easily slid by to the F3. Being in the F3 with his closest ally, and a guy who didn't show up to the live challenge allowed Pahee to manipulate the challenge. By threatening to give Aura the win, Pahee easily beat DP as DP continued to take live from Aura in 3 Lives, and ultimately Pahee won his third season. Lightning Storm Pahee entered into the game through a twist, which allowed him to enter into the game with a LX. Along with the public LX he had, he also entered into the season coming off 3 wins. Early on Pahee picked a fight with his closest ally from seasons 1 and 2, Chazza, who he ultimately voted ot round 1. Then, Pahee knew he had to win GXs to the end of the game in order to have any shot, which he almost pulled off. However, in round 4 Pahee ended up being crossed, and used his manipulation to convince Killer to save him. He completely flipped the vote on the unsuspecting Flare, who ended up being vote out. Pahee continued to win Gxs until he was voted out, after this his Lightning x were cancel by the plasma merger and he was eliminated. Top Dogs vs. Underdogs Pahee finally made his return to a fitting season, and entered the game as a Top Dog. He used his challenge strength to win GXs and DCs in all but 2 rounds. The first round he lost both he was crossed, but a twist was revealed that allowed Pahee to easily convince his other Top Dogs to vote save him and vote out Rubber. He continued to win challenges until he was eventually crossed out. At this point, Pahee had 2 opportunities to return to the game with his LXs. His first chance was ruined when he was paired with Poke, who threw the GX competition. The following challenge required Pahee to check-in for 24 hours, and at this point Pahee gave up, and was crossed out for good.